An unexpected test of friendship
by icpemt
Summary: When someone who died long ago returns, the friendship between Xena and Gabrielle is put to the test. I repost this story in chapters because I find it more convenient to read this way. The content has not changed. Comments are very much appreciated! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

_An unexpected test of friendship_

After a long day of travelling Xena and Gabrielle are enjoying a well-earned dinner at their campfire, which they've kindled in a small clearing surrounded by trees and bushes.

"This was really good", the bard says, smacking her lips and waving an empty stick that previously held a roasted fish.

Xena grins, "Well, you know I have many skills and fishing is certainly one of them."

Chuckling Gabrielle throws away the stick and lies down on her bedroll, looking up at the night sky. It is filled with countless stars and the moon is bathing the clearing in silver light. Xena also finishes her fish, puts some new wood in the fire and then stretches out on her own furs next to the bard. For a long time all that can be heard is the soft hum of insects. Then Xena looks over at her friend and Gabrielle feels the warrior's eyes upon her.

She turns towards Xena, "Are you ok?"

Xena smiles softly and touches Gabrielle's hand, "Yeah, everything's perfect, my friend … I've just been thinking about the last time we were looking up at the stars together."

A shiver runs through Gabrielle and she grasps Xena's hand tightly. "Hm… that was a long time ago. … before … before we went to Japa and…", the bard's voice cracks.

"I hurt you and destroyed everything we had with my egoistic decision", Xena finishes for her, squeezing her friend's hand.

Releasing the bard's hand, Xena sits up and stares into the flames. Gabrielle hesitates for a moment but then sits up as well and puts a consoling hand on Xena's back. "Xena, I didn't mean … Please don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you had to do. I just…", she takes a deep breath, "I just couldn't bear to lose you again. You are my best friend, my soul mate, my family. Our friendship is the most important thing in my life", Gabrielle finishes in an affectionate voice.

A tear rolling down her cheek, Xena turns and hugs the bard. "I love you my friend. And I promise you I'll never again do anything to endanger our great friendship", the warrior whispers.

Gabrielle also sheds a tear and says quietly, "Thank you, Xena. I also promise to do everything to honor our extraordinary friendship."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Xena and Gabrielle are rudely awakened by the sound of running and excited shouting. Influenced by their years of battle experience and fighting side by side, both women jump up and draw their weapons.

"Why does this always have to happen?" Xena curses, rolling her eyes.

Gabrielle grunts in agreement and follows her friend towards the noise, her sais in hand.

Prepared to defend the people in distress, Xena and Gabrielle burst out of the trees onto the path. But they stop in their tracks, taking in the sight. Instead of fleeing from some danger, the shouting people are running down the path towards a village. They are not yelling in fear but shouting their delight.

"Well, that's new", Gabrielle says in surprise and exasperation and Xena nods, "Yeah, but now we're up we can follow them and at least see what all the hubbub is about." The bard agrees and they follow the cheering crowd into the village.

When they reach the village square, they scan the area for the source of the commotion.

"What's going on here?" Xena asks a woman who is hurrying past.

She stops, "It's Felicus. He's back with the contract. He's the kindest and wisest man we've ever known. Felicus has saved our village from the ruthless tax collectors", the woman explains excitedly.

"And how exactly did he do that?" Gabrielle asks, somewhat suspiciously.

The woman smiles at her and says, "Well, he went to talk to the king and negotiated a deal. And now he's back with the signed contract."

Xena raises her eyebrows, "And what kind of deal is that?" she says skeptically.

"We now give a portion of our harvest to the king's court and only pay very low taxes in return", the woman answers delightedly and walks away towards the knot of people that has formed around Felicus, blocking him from view.

Xena and Gabrielle remain standing where the woman left them.

"Well, it seems there's nothing to do for us here. They already have their hero. Should we head back and have some breakfast then?" the bard asks, looking longingly in the direction of their clearing.

When Xena doesn't answer, Gabrielle turns and sees her friend staring at the man now standing in plain view.

"Xena, what…", but Gabrielle's question dies in her throat as waves of shock crash over her.

Both women stand in utter shock for a long moment. The bard recovers first and looks over at her friend. Xena's face is anguished and rare tears stream down her cheeks. Gabrielle reaches out and carefully clasps Xena's hand in hers. To her slight surprise Xena doesn't pull away. She just remains rooted to the spot, those steel-blue eyes full of tears.

"Marcus", the warrior whispers almost inaudibly.

"Xena, I …", but before Gabrielle can find the right words to comfort her best friend, Xena pulls away gently and turns to walk out of the village and back to their camp.

Gabrielle's gaze follows Xena but she remains standing rooted to the spot, torn between the desperate desire to support her best friend and the knowledge that Xena needs her space. After some consideration the bard decides to follow Xena.


	3. Chapter 3

As expected, Gabrielle finds Xena at their clearing. The warrior is sitting on a wooden stump, staring into the ashes of last night's fire. Tears are still streaming down her face. When Gabrielle steps into the camp, Xena looks up at her with a look the bard has never seen before and Gabrielle's heart breaks at the sight. The warrior's blue eyes, normally full of fire, reflect indescribable pain and seem to stare right through the bard into nothingness. Somewhat confused by this uncharacteristically strong emotional reaction, Gabrielle approaches Xena, kneels down in front of her and puts a hand on the warrior's cheek.

The bard wipes away Xena's tears and whispers, "Xena, I … I'm so sorry. I don't know how this is possible."

Xena doesn't respond but looks into Gabrielle's eyes.

The bard continues, trying to comfort her best friend, "Go and talk to him, Xena." And in a slightly more strained voice she adds, "He's your dearest friend. You …", she hesitates, "this might be a second chance."

The warrior's eyes light up the tiniest bit and a small smile creeps across her face, but she says in a pained voice, "Gabrielle … I … I don't know. How can this be possible? This must be some sort of trick."

Her voice breaks and it takes a while before she whispers, "Marcus died many years ago when we fought Crycos in Thessaly."

Xena hides her face in her hands. As Gabrielle moves to sit next to her and puts an arm around the warrior's shoulders, the bard's green eyes fill with tears as she remembers that fateful battle.

Xena, Gabrielle and Marcus are inside a large, dimly lit store room full of various weapons. All three are engaged in fighting Crycos' men – about fifty well-trained war machines against three. Admittedly, Xena and Marcus are exceptionally skilled and experienced warriors but Gabrielle is still a young bard who's just learning how to wield her Amazon staff. Thus, the odds are not great but the battle is going quite well for the three, until Gabrielle is overpowered and knocked down by a particularly gruesome-looking soldier. As she falls, she hits her head on the edge of a wooden crate, gives a cry of pain and then slumps to the ground, unconscious.

When Gabrielle wakes up, she finds herself wrapped in warm furs her head bandaged but throbbing. Xena is sitting next to her, staring into the campfire. When the bard moves and gives an involuntary yelp of pain, the warrior turns and puts a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down.

"Shhh … it's ok … lie back down, Gabrielle. You hit your smart, little head pretty hard and you might have a concussion. Better not overexert yourself now", Xena says, concerned about her best friend.

Giving in to Xena and her aching head, Gabrielle lies back down.

After several moments she asks, "Xena, what happened? Where are we and where's Marcus?"

Xena's expression turns from concerned to sad, "Don't worry. We defeated Crycos and are about half a day's ride from Thessaly. You're safe"

When she doesn't continue, Gabrielle prompts her carefully, fearing the worst, "and Marcus?"

"He … he's dead, Gabrielle", the warrior whispers in a pained voice.

Gabrielle's face turns into a grimace of shock and she sits up, ignoring the searing pain in her head.

The bard touches Xena's hand and says in a hushed voice, "Oh god, Xena, I'm so sorry. I know he was your oldest friend." And then, almost inaudibly, "What happened?"

Xena entwines her fingers with Gabrielle's and hesitates, a thoughtful look on her face. "He … he died a hero's death, defending innocent people from a ruthless army", she answers finally.

Gabrielle's heart breaks when she sees the sorrow and pain in her soul mate's eyes. "I wish there was a way to bring him back", she whispers softly, covering their intertwined fingers with her free hand.

Xena looks into Gabrielle's eyes with a sad but grateful smile, "He's gone for good, Gabrielle, but I'm endlessly grateful you're safe and still here with me."

The bard's eyes fill with tears as she feels a surge of gratitude for Xena's words, and the two friends hug each other tightly.

For a long time the two friends sit in silence, Gabrielle holding Xena's hand. Finally, Xena moves and looks at the bard. Gabrielle, still lost in thought, doesn't notice immediately. Only when Xena speaks softly, does she meet the warrior's eyes.

"Gabrielle, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shut you out like this. You're my best friend. … But I was just so stunned to see him alive that…"

"It's ok, Xena. He's your oldest friend and you believed him dead all these years and now he's here and…", her voice rises somewhat hysterically but she manages to regain her calm before Xena notices, "Of course that's a major shock for you."

Xena squeezes Gabrielle's hand and smiles wryly. Gabrielle recognizes the look on her friend's face and her heart sinks.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh no, there's something she's not telling me. This is the same look she gave me before she told me about Akemi."

Her discomfort must have shown on her face because Xena touches her soul mate's cheek and says, "Gabrielle, before we met, … after my warlord days … when I'd already started fighting for good…", she takes a deep breath and Gabrielle's heart begins to race. "Back then Marcus and I travelled together for a while, fighting for the just cause."

The warrior pauses and Gabrielle's mind starts to race with possible scenarios of how the story might continue. "We were a good team and helped quite a lot of people", Xena continues, holding Gabrielle's hand and gazing into the trees.

Too afraid to speak because her voice might crack with emotion, Gabrielle follows Xena's gaze and waits for the warrior to speak.

As if reading her friend's mind, Xena sighs and proceeds, "Everything was better than it had ever been. I felt more alive and happier than ever and … for the first time … I … I was in love", Xena finishes in a quiet and distant voice.

Gabrielle's heart seems to fail. She stares at Xena in disbelief. Not because her friend has just admitted to being in love but because the bard has never heard a single word about it in all the years they've spent travelling together.

"Xena", Gabrielle breathes, "I had no idea. I … why did you never tell me?"

Xena turns to her friend and wipes away the solitary tear on Gabrielle's cheek. "Because it didn't last, Gabrielle."

The bard's face falls and she covers Xena's hand, which is still resting on her cheek, with hers. "Oh Xena, I'm so sorry."

Then Gabrielle hesitates but finally asks, "What happened?"

Xena heaves a sigh and Gabrielle, afraid that she's angered her friend, releases the warrior's hand and opens her mouth to apologize when Xena explains, "He was married but hadn't told me. … One day, after we'd saved a village from a fire and had barely gotten out alive, he confessed."

"Gods, Xena! That's terrible! I … my god", Gabrielle whispers her voice full of compassion.

"Yeah, it crushed me. I'd finally found love and then discovered it had all just been some sort of game for him. He tried to apologize and explain but … but I walked away – from him and from love and never wanted to look back", Xena finishes.

After a break in which this shocking new information settles on Gabrielle like a dead weight, the bard turns to Xena and hugs her tightly, pouring all her love for her friend into the embrace. Xena, first a little startled, responds by hugging Gabrielle back and doesn't let go for a long while.

When they finally break apart, Xena looks into Gabrielle's tear-filled eyes and whispers, "But then … I found you. Thank you, Gabrielle."


	5. Chapter 5

Xena and Gabrielle have talked a long time and so dusk has fallen. They have lit a fire and Gabrielle is cooking while Xena is sharpening her sword absent-mindedly.

"Ouch!" Gabrielle exclaims suddenly and Xena jerks up, "What? You ok?"

"Yeah, just burned my hand a bit", the bard replies, cradling her hurting hand.

Xena gets up, gets one of their water skins and pours some cool liquid over Gabrielle's hand. Then the warrior pulls a small box of ointment from one of their bags, covers the bard's hand with the substance and bandages it with a piece of cloth.

"Better?" Xena asks with a little smile.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Xena", Gabrielle replies smiling a little herself.

After a short moment of silence Gabrielle says, "Ok, dinner is ready. Let's eat, shall we?"

"I'm looking forward to it. It's been quite a day, hasn't it?" the warrior says, taking a deep breath.

Gabrielle smiles weakly and hands Xena a bowl of stew before taking one herself.

After dinner Gabrielle offers to go to the nearby stream to rinse the dishes and refill their water skins. Xena accepts her friend's offer gratefully and lies down on her bedroll. When the bard returns ten minutes later she finds her friend fast asleep. Glad that Xena has finally found some peace after this turbulent day, Gabrielle approaches her, covers the warrior with a blanket and lightly brushes her fingers against Xena's cheek. At her touch Xena mumbles something incomprehensible. The only word Gabrielle can distinguish is "Marcus". Her eyes welling up with tears again, Gabrielle curls into her own bedroll and emotions wash over her until sleep drowns them out.

"Gabrielle, wake up, Gabrielle", a voice whispers gently in her ear.

The bard awakes with a start, thinking Xena is in some kind of trouble but instead she finds Aphrodite looking at her.

"Aphrodite?" Gabrielle whispers in surprise. "What are you doing here? Is there trouble?" she asks, pushing herself into a sitting position.

Aphrodite gives her a radiant smile, "No, no trouble, sweet pea. I'm here for you, of course!"

Gabrielle blinks in confusion, "For me? … But … but you're the goddess of love." The bard's voice trails off into a short thoughtful silence in which she gazes at Aphrodite.

"I … I have no love issue", Gabrielle adds not quite convincingly.

Aphrodite smiles at her, then looks over at the sleeping warrior, "Maybe you don't have one of the classic love issues but friendship, and certainly the friendship between you and Xena, is also a kind of love. And, as you very well know, it is very powerful. Besides", the love goddess adds, "I'm your friend and I want to help you."

Gabrielle stares at Aphrodite for a moment but then sits up properly and sighs, covering her face with her hands.

The goddess comes closer and lays a hand on the bard's shoulder, "Gabrielle, let me help you. Tell me about what happened with Marcus."

Gabrielle blinks at Aphrodite in astonishment, "You know about Marcus? Have you been watching us?"

"No, Gabrielle, of course not! But when I felt this strong shock in your emotions I couldn't just ignore it. I had to check."

Aphrodite looks almost sheepish at this confession of her rather "ungodly" behavior. After all, gods usually don't care much about mortals and, therefore, Gabrielle gapes at her but then smiles honestly, "Aphrodite, that's really sweet of you."

The bard hesitates, glancing at her sleeping friend. "Can you make sure we don't wake Xena?"

Aphrodite smiles, walks over and passes a hand over Xena's sleeping form. "She'll sleep peacefully and won't hear a word of what we say", the goddess reassures Gabrielle.

"Thanks Aphrodite."

She gives Gabrielle a little bow and then conjures two fluffy armchairs from thin air.

"Come on, sweet pea. Sit down and tell Aunty Aphrodite what's bothering you", she says, adjusting her would-be psychologist spectacles and crossing her legs.

"Ok, here it goes", Gabrielle sighs and begins to tell her story. "Xena and I were woken up by people running and shouting. We thought they were in trouble. So we followed them to their town square. Then we realized they were cheering a man – Marcus. Only his name is Felicus now and he's some sort of hero to the people here. Apparently, he negotiated a contract for better tax conditions with the king. When Xena saw him she stood frozen with shock. I'd never seen her like that. Gods, she was so out of it and later at the camp she only stared into space. I didn't know what to do. I didn't understand why she was so extremely emotional because, as far as I knew, Marcus had been a long-term friend who died a hero's death in battle in Thessaly. I mean, I was unconscious when it happened but … that's what Xena told me", she finishes, her face going from agitation to shock as a sudden realization dawns on her.

"Oh my god, Aphrodite", Gabrielle croaks. "Marcus died because of me!"

"What?" Aphrodite yelps. "But Gabrielle, you were unconscious. How can you…?"

Gabrielle has jumped to her feet and is pacing in front of Aphrodite, her mind racing.

"Look, Xena and I met Marcus the day before the battle and at first Xena was not at all happy about helping him. Over dinner, though, they were talking like old friends again", Gabrielle recalls.

Aphrodite looks at her in disbelief, "You remember all that after so many years?"

Gabrielle stops her pacing and turns to the goddess, "Yes, I do. … It was not exactly the best evening of my life. I felt like a little child disturbing the reunion of two adults. I … I was jealous", she finishes in a constricted voice, a horrible feeling of guilt settling in the pit of her stomach.

Aphrodite ponders this, then nods in understanding.

"The next morning we headed for the armory Marcus had said needed protection from Crycos' men. Xena wanted me to stay at our camp but…"

"…but you were stubborn and talked her into taking you along", the love goddess finishes for Gabrielle.

"Yes", the bard whispers. "And then we fought and things were not looking so bad. I was scared but doing ok until … until that huge guy knocked me out."

Gabrielle claps her hands over her mouth, "And Xena must have heard me scream and immediately must have come to save me. Otherwise I'd have been killed by that brute."

"But how does this mean Marcus died because of you, Gabrielle? It's not like you did anything to get him killed", Aphrodite combines.

Gabrielle sighs, "Don't you see? If I had stayed at camp in the first place or at least fought better, Xena wouldn't have needed to come to my rescue. The balance of the battle wouldn't have shifted so that Marcus became the main target of the enemy. He was standing in the middle of the hall and", she hesitates as years of battle experience tell her what must have happened next.

"When Xena ran to save me, she left Marcus alone. Thinking that she wouldn't be able to take down that massive guy alone, the soldiers left her relatively unchallenged and instead attacked Marcus with full strength. He must have been surrounded within seconds and by the time Xena had saved me it was too late."

She sighs heavily, "Not even Xena could save Marcus then."

Gabrielle starts pacing again, "The love of Xena's life died because of me. Because I didn't listen and stay at camp. Because I was jealous. Because I was a stupid, scared little girl with an Amazon staff I didn't deserve!"

Gabrielle falls to her knees and starts crying hard. Aphrodite, upon seeing and, as goddess of love, feeling the bard's despair and agony, kneels down beside her and cradles Gabrielle in her arms, her own godly eyes fill with tears. After several long moments Gabrielle calms down and gently pushes away from Aphrodite.

Then she looks at the goddess, "Why? … Why didn't she tell me she loved him and what really happened? I … I should have paid for doing this to her and …", her voice cracks and she stares into the fire.

"Hey, I don't know why Xena didn't tell you back then but she always has good reasons for what she does, right?" Aphrodite says.

Desperately Gabrielle looks around at the goddess, "Yeah, but in this case? … My god … I'm just so confused. You know that I love Xena and would do anything to make her happy. And if Marcus died because of me I have to set it right. But … I'm so scared", her voice falters. "I mean when Marcus died I felt terribly sorry for Xena and wished there was a way of bringing him back. But now … now that I know he was the love of her life and that I killed him …"

The bard wrings her hands in frustration and despair, "Of course I want her to be happy but I'm also terrified that I might lose her … again."

At these last words Gabrielle's loses her regained composure and starts sobbing into her hands again. Aphrodite, deeply moved by the love Gabrielle has for her best friend, hugs the bard and holds her until she recovers some control over her emotions.

"I'm so sorry, sweet pea", the goddess whispers. "Love is the most beautiful thing on earth but it can also cause the most terrible pain."

Gabrielle raises her head and gives a little nod, still sobbing, "Yeah, … Aphrodite I just don't know if I can handle losing Xena again after everything that happened in Japa. She's my best friend and soul mate. But I also can't let her give up a second chance at a life with her love for me. Aphrodite, what am I gonna do?"

Aphrodite considers her answer for a moment, "Gabrielle, do you trust Xena?"

The bard looks startled, "Of course I trust Xena – with my life!"

Aphrodite smiles but Gabrielle is not quite sure what the goddess wants to tell her, "Why do you ask, Aphrodite? You know better than anyone that I trust Xena completely."

The goddess of love looks into Gabrielle's eyes but doesn't speak. However, her own eyes seem to glimmer rather mysteriously.

As the bard looks back into these strangely glimmering eyes, she says tentatively, "You mean I should support her in getting back together with Marcus and hope that she will still choose me over him? That she would choose me, the person responsible for his death, over the man she loves?"

Aphrodite can plainly see and hear Gabrielle's despair, so she explains, "I just mean you should trust that your extraordinary friendship is as precious and vital to Xena as it is to you, Gabrielle. She chose you for a reason all those years ago."

With these cryptic words, a wave of her hand and a warm smile Aphrodite, including her fluffy armchairs, disappears in a puff of pink smoke. Gabrielle remains where she is for a long moment but then Aphrodite's magic sets in and sleep overcomes her. She rolls into her furs and falls into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Gabrielle is awakened by Xena who shakes her gently.

"What? Aphrodite? Is that you?" the bard murmurs confusedly.

"No, it's me."

Gabrielle blinks and focuses on her friend, "Oh, morning Xena. Sorry, I had a … a dream about Aphrodite and…"

Xena smiles warmly, "No worries. Did you sleep well then?"

Gabrielle considers her answer for a fraction of a second but then says, actually telling the truth, "Yeah, thanks."

Then she hesitates, "You?"

Xena sighs and looks at her best friend for some moments. Taking a deep breath she finally confesses, "Yeah … I … I dreamt about Marcus."

When Gabrielle's gaze instantly drops to the ground the warrior reaches out a hand, somewhat confused by the bard's emotional reaction.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle", Xena says and the bard immediately regains her composure and reassures her friend, "No, no, gods, Xena. There's nothing you need to apologize for … absolutely nothing … I'm the one who must apologize."

Xena looks utterly confused, "What? Gabrielle, what are you talking about?"

The bard hesitates, her heart thumping hard. "Xena, last night I …"

But before she can say any more, they hear shouting near their clearing again. Instantaneously, both switch to battle mode and, without hesitation, plunge into the trees. Once more the people from the village are screaming – but this time in terror.

Moments later Xena and Gabrielle come sprinting into the village square.

"I thought they had a deal preventing this sort of thing!" Xena mumbles in an exasperated voice.

Despite the seriousness of the situation Gabrielle can't resist smiling slightly, glad to have the typical Xena back at this moment.

"Yeah, you know, sometimes kings don't keep their promises, right?"

Xena grunts in agreement and together they charge at the thugs raiding the village. As usual, the warrior gives her battle cry and the men look around in surprise. They leer at the two women but this expression is quickly replaced by a look of panic as Xena begins to engage them in sword fighting, lets her Chakram fly and takes out five of them with her acrobatics. Gabrielle is using her sais expertly and the thugs are unpleasantly surprised by her technique and strength. In spite of their superb fighting performance, the enemy is fighting back. The two women now find themselves standing back-to-back surrounded by thugs. Xena and Gabrielle share a brief look over their shoulders.

"Let's show them that we have many skills", Xena snarls and Gabrielle responds, "Let's do this!"

So the two friends gather all their remaining strength and willpower and attack once again. Stunned by this sudden and aggressive onset, the thugs pay dearly for their lapse of attention. In a matter of minutes the warrior and the bard have knocked down the majority of the men. And with a last joint maneuver they take down the rest. The thugs then scramble to their feet and bolt from the village, shouting wildly.

Pleased with their victory but quite exhausted, Xena and Gabrielle turn to look at each other, glad to see the other unhurt and communicating silently, "Why the hell did Marcus not help us?"

Both of them stare at him and finally Gabrielle approaches Marcus and demands, "Hey, why are you just standing here? We could've used your help!"

Marcus stares at her blankly and then laughs mildly, "What? Me? But I'm not a warrior! I don't fight … except with words."

Now it's the bard's turn to stare. "So … you never fight or have ever fought?" she inquires.

In the meantime Xena has come over and is standing behind her friend, listening to the exchange with a sad and confused expression.

"Yes, I've never lifted a weapon in my life but you two are great warriors and we thank you for saving us", Felicus says.

His eyes wander from Gabrielle to Xena and he smiles, "I was fascinated by that round weapon you used, though. I've never seen anything like it. What is it?"

Xena looks stunned but recovers quickly and says in a dead sort of voice, "It's called a Chakram and it can be lethal – so nothing to be fascinated by."

Gabrielle shifts a bit uneasily. She can almost feel Xena's emotions going haywire – sadness, rage, disappointment, confusion – all at the same time.

To give herself something to do and to distract Marcus and Xena, Gabrielle asks, "So who were these guys? Are they the ruthless tax collectors we heard of yesterday?"

Marcus' attention snaps back onto Gabrielle, "No, we've never seen them before today", he says. "Besides I just negotiated a contract with the king and the tax collectors will honor it", Marcus assures Xena and Gabrielle.

At this both women exchange a look that says, "Yeah, we've heard that before."

"Right", Xena begins with a sigh, "then Gabrielle and I will track down these thugs and deal with them."

Marcus heaves a sigh of relief and thanks them profusely and, with a long look at him, Xena turns and walks away, Gabrielle beside her. On their way out of the village they receive thanks from the people and are offered accommodation. While they are grateful for and pleased with the praise, they politely refuse all housing offers.


	7. Chapter 7

The two women arrive at their clearing around noon. Xena immediately busies herself with kindling a fire.

"Want some lunch, Gabrielle? I'm cooking", she suggests in a brave attempt at cheerfulness.

Gabrielle hesitates and looks at Xena's back as she bustles over the fire.

Then, dreading what she's about to do and her heart beating fast, the bard approaches her friend and lays a hand on her shoulder, "Xena … You should talk to him."

Xena freezes, then turns and gazes at Gabrielle, "Why? He's not who he was and he … he doesn't remember anything", the warrior says dejectedly and hangs her head.

Gabrielle, swallowing that horrible feeling of relief, clasps Xena's hands and says imploringly, "Xena, you loved him so much and thought he was dead and now you two could get a second chance. Don't throw that away."

Xena considers this for a moment. "Gabrielle", she sighs, "I don't know …", her voice trails off and she goes to sit on her bedroll.

Gabrielle is overwhelmed by relief again because of Xena's hesitation to return to Marcus immediately. But then she feels a horrible pang of guilt.

"No, I have to try and bring them back together. It's my fault he died and Xena deserves to be happy", she thinks to herself, her resolve hardening.

She walks over to join Xena, "Hey, didn't you see the way he looked at you?" she begins with an encouraging smile.

Xena looks up at Gabrielle, a frown on her face. "I know he didn't recognize you right away but he was definitely taken by you. There must be a way to get him back! Xena, you always look out for others. Now it's time you make your own happiness a priority for once!" Gabrielle finishes with as much conviction as she can muster.

Xena considers her friend and smiles, "Oh Gabrielle! You've always had a way with words and I love you for that and for your optimism and for countless other things. … Maybe you're right. Trying to talk to him can't make it worse, can it?"

Gabrielle gives Xena a reassuring smile and whispers, "No, it can't."

The two friends hug, holding tight to each other for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"My god, I'm so blessed to have her in my life! I couldn't imagine a life without her", Xena thinks and smiles.

At the same time Gabrielle's heart fills with fear, "God, I love her so much and can't imagine being without her, but she deserves to be with the love of her life."

When they finally break apart, they exchange another smile.

"Well, actually it's still a bit early for lunch, don't you think? Should we try and find these thugs before we eat?" Xena asks.

Gabrielle agrees and they step back onto the road leading out of the village.

"Look", Xena says, bending down. "These are the tracks we're looking for."

"Well, let's follow them then, shall we?" Gabrielle suggests.

So the two women follow the tracks over a hill and through a small clump of trees.

At the edge of the trees they stop short because they can hear male voices shouting and coursing, "You weren't there. These two women were not normal. They fought like demons and the dark one had this strange and powerful round weapon", one of the men is reporting.

At these words Xena and Gabrielle can't help but grin at each other.

"What do we do now?" another thug asks. "We can't let these two treat us like that! That's a disgrace and an insult!"

"Yeah, right. WE are the disgrace here", Xena snarls in a sarcastic voice.

"And THEY are such lovely folks", Gabrielle adds in the same tone.

Xena smiles and raises her eyebrows in a mock unbelieving sort of way.

After a pause the thug leader announces the new plan, "Ok, tomorrow night these fools celebrate the harvest feast in their stinking village. We'll lie low and prepare and then attack when they least expect it. These two warriors will be gone by then and these pathetic villagers will stand no chance."

All other thugs cheer in agreement.

"Ok! Then they'll be in for a nasty surprise", Xena whispers with a calculating smirk.

Gabrielle gives a tiny chuckle and the two women retreat soundlessly.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at their camp Gabrielle asks, "So what's the plan?"

Xena turns to her with a sly smile and answers, "I think … we'll give them their surprise. They're planning to attack the feast tomorrow night and will spend the time until then planning at their camp."

Gabrielle nods and continues Xena's train of thought, "And we could take them out all at the same time with a trap."

The warrior smiles, "My friend, you know me too well!"

The bard returns her smile and busies herself with making lunch. However, as she looks through their supplies, Gabrielle finds them quite depleted, "Ah, … I think we're a little low on food, Xena"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, Gabrielle!" the warrior begins. "I totally forgot to get the supplies at the village because of … Marcus", she finishes, her voice becoming distant once again.

Gabrielle reacts immediately, "No! Gods, Xena! I didn't mean it like that! Honestly!" she pleads.

The warrior smiles warmly and lays a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I know that, Gabrielle! But I'll still go and get us something to eat. How do you feel about fish?"

The bard's worried expression is replaced by relief, "Sounds fantastic!"

Xena squeezes Gabrielle's hand and then leaves to catch some fish.

The warrior moves swiftly and silently through the forest and down the hill to the clear stream. She picks up a long, thin stick and uses her sword to sharpen one end. Then she takes off her boots and steps into the water. A feeling of refreshment rushes through her as the warrior scans the stream for fish. With her amazing hunting skills and the self-made spear Xena has soon caught enough fish. Pleased with her work, Xena steps out of the water and sits down on the soft grass. Breathing in the clear fragrance of the flowers and trees, she is overwhelmed by memories and emotions.

Xena and Marcus are sitting together at the edge of a lake. Fish are roasting on a stick over a brightly blazing fire. It is evening and the two warriors are relaxing from a hard day of fighting.

"We did good today, didn't we?" Marcus says with a smile.

Xena returns it and sighs, "Yes … I'm just really sad that we couldn't save that poor girl's husband."

Marcus considers this, sighs and then nods, "Yeah, it's terrible to lose the love of your life."

He grasps Xena's hand, squeezes it and they lean in for a kiss.

When they break apart, Xena whispers, "I love you. Please don't ever leave me."

She hugs him and holds on tightly. Marcus remains silent.

"I begged him not to leave me and then he tells me he's married. He broke my heart and years later he apologizes and I might have fallen for him again but then he dies. And now he's back and I don't know what to do", Xena murmurs to herself in desperation.

Shaking herself mentally, the warrior puts her boots back on, collects the fish and heads back to Gabrielle.

After Xena has disappeared into the forest, Gabrielle begins to kindle a fire. Sitting down on her bedroll and staring into the flames, her mind starts to wander, "How can Xena still be with me when I am the one who is responsible for Marcus' death? When Perdicus was killed I wanted nothing but revenge. I don't understand it but I need to try my best to support Xena in getting him back."

She takes a deep breath and her resolve hardens, "I promise you, my friend, I'll make up for what I did to you!"

Then Gabrielle gets up, finds an empty scroll and begins to write.

Twenty minutes later the bard hears the rustle of leaves and looks up from her scroll. Xena is strolling back into the clearing several large fish on a string in her hand. Gabrielle notices a somewhat dreamy and peaceful expression in her friend's eyes.

"Hey there", she says cheerfully, "I see you found us some very nice lunch."

Xena hands the fish to Gabrielle and smiles, "Sure, I thought we could also use some for dinner tonight."

Gabrielle puts two fish on sticks and sets them over the fire. The others she hands back to Xena who wraps them into some large leaves. A short while later the two friends are enjoying excellent roasted fish and fresh, cold water from the stream.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, should we go into town and tell them your plan?" Gabrielle asks Xena, getting to her feet after a little rest.

"Our plan, Gabrielle", Xena corrects her.

The bard smiles and extends a hand to help her friend up. Xena takes it and gets to her feet but doesn't release Gabrielle's hand.

Instead she takes her other hand too, "Thank you, Gabrielle – for everything."

"Xena", the bard begins, torn between gratitude and terror.

But before she can find the words to continue, the warrior has released her and has turned around to pick up her weapons. Gabrielle stands frozen for a moment but then puts her worries aside and also gets her sais. Together the two women leave their camp and head for the village.

Walking next to Xena, Gabrielle's mind wanders back to Xena's words from before.

"What did she mean? _Thanks for everything?_ As in a general thanks or as in thanks and that's it now?"

"Gabrielle? Gabrielle?" Xena's voice jerks her back to reality.

"What?" the bard asks confusedly, "What did you say? Sorry!"

Xena gives her friend a worried look, "Are you ok?"

"Sure, just thinking about something. All good", Gabrielle says a little too quickly for Xena to be convinced.

"Gabrielle", Xena says worriedly, "I know you better than that", the warrior finishes with a concerned look at her friend.

"No, all's good, really!" Gabrielle assures her, "What's up?"

Xena is still not convinced but decides to give Gabrielle her space.

"I was asking you who you think we should talk to."

Gabrielle considers Xena and says with a sigh, "Well, since Marcus, ah Felicus, is their hero, we should probably talk to him."

The warrior frowns, heaves a deep sigh but agrees. Gabrielle's spirits rise but she immediately feels guilty about it and remembers her promise, "Make it up to her!"

When they arrive at the village they spot Marcus sitting in front of his house peeling some potatoes. Xena stares at him but continues approaching.

"Hello Felicus", Gabrielle says.

He looks up and gets to his feet. At once, his eyes turn to Xena although she hasn't spoken. Gabrielle realizes this and nudges the warrior.

"Hello", Xena says somewhat stiffly.

Marcus smiles and says, "Good to see you again, Xena."

Gabrielle senses her friend's discomfort and takes the lead.

"Xena and I spied on the thugs who tried to rob your village. They are planning a surprise attack tomorrow night at the harvest feast."

Marcus looks shocked, "My god, what are we going to do? We are no fighters!"

Gabrielle calms him down, "Don't worry. Xena's got a plan."

At once Marcus' face shows relief, "Thank god and thank you, Xena", he says, turning to her. "We'd be lost without you. We don't fight."

Xena glares at him, "So you wouldn't even try to protect these people?" she asks with quite some contempt in her voice.

"How could I? I'm just good at fighting with words not with weapons. And I believe in the way of love as taught by the great Eli", Marcus answers quietly.

Xena and Gabrielle both gape at him incredulously. "So you would let these innocent people die and sacrifice yourself just to honor Eli's teachings?" Xena demands.

"JUST to honor his teachings?" Marcus bristles. "Love is the way! Love is the most powerful force on earth! It conquers everything!"

Xena and Gabrielle exchange a pained look.

Gabrielle then addresses Marcus, "Look, I've tried that. I was one of Eli's followers but sometimes fighting might be the only way to protect those you love. And not even then …"

Xena puts a supportive hand on Gabrielle's shoulder, knowing that her friend is remembering Eli's death, the following fight with Xena and, of course, Xena's death in Japa.

"She's right", Xena says more gently.

"But you have a plan to beat them, right?" Marcus asks.

Xena seizes him up but then says, "Yes, we'll set a trap and catch them tomorrow morning", she confirms.

Marcus is relieved and also thanks Gabrielle, who nods. Then he turns back to Xena, takes a deep breath but hesitates.

"Xena?" he ventures tentatively. "Would … would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the feast tomorrow?" he finally manages to get out.

Xena stares and Gabrielle's heart drops right into her stomach, "This is it, Gabrielle. Now you have the chance to prove how much she means to you!"

Xena regains her voice, "Ah … thank you but … I don't think so. We should be moving on after we've taken care of these bastards. We've promised to pay a friend a visit and…"

Marcus looks distinctly disappointed and Gabrielle decides to take action, "Xena, we could sure use a break and good company after the fight. And we'd still be in time for the visit."

She looks imploringly at her best friend and tries to convey all the unsaid things in this look.

Xena still hesitates but remembers their conversation from before lunch. "Well, ok, I'll … ah … we'll think about it", she finally agrees and Marcus expression brightens.

"Great!" he grins.

All three of them stand in somewhat embarrassed silence for a moment.

Then Gabrielle speaks, "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow after we've dealt with the thugs then."

"Thank you so much you two", Marcus answers.

Xena and Gabrielle nod and then turn to leave. Together they walk out of the village and back to their camp in silence – both deeply lost in thought.


	10. Chapter 10

When Xena and Gabrielle arrive at their camp, the sun is setting, bathing the area in golden light. Inspired by this, Gabrielle takes her friend's hand and pulls her away through the trees.

"Gabrielle!" Xena exclaims in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me, Xena. Come on", she replies plucking up all her courage.

Xena can't suppress a smile and follows the bard. Minutes later they arrive at the stream Xena fished in earlier in the day. Gabrielle, still holding Xena's hand, leads her to the edge of the water.

She stops and turns to the warrior, "Isn't this sunset beautiful? Let's just sit here and watch for a while, ok?"

She sits down in the soft grass pulling Xena with her. Xena sighs, smiles and sits down beside Gabrielle. They both gaze into the sunset and Xena thinks back to a couple of hours earlier when she sat in this very spot thinking about her time with Marcus.

Gabrielle's voice pulls her back to the present, "Xena?"

"Hm?", the warrior answers.

Gabrielle hesitates a short moment but then says, "Xena, the way Marcus looked at you and that he invited you to accompany him to the feast … I … I think you should really go."

Xena opens her mouth to speak but Gabrielle raises a hand to silence her.

"No, wait! Please … listen to me", she begs.

Xena looks at the bard fondly and nods. Gabrielle takes a breath and continues, "Look, this could be your chance to reunite with the love of your life. I mean, we both know that losing the most important person in your life is devastating." Gabrielle's voice falters and she chokes back a sob.

"Yeah, we do … but Gabrielle", Xena begins taking her friend's hand. "He's not the same man he was and he can't remember me. He didn't even want to fight to defend these people", Xena argues in a soft voice.

"I know he's different but maybe, if you give it a try, you'll discover that it could still be wonderful. Come on, Xena. Give him a chance", Gabrielle finishes feeling her emotions slowly winning over reason.

Xena looks at her and then gazes out over the stream towards the sinking sun. She considers her friend's words and, to her own surprise, finds that she could maybe give Marcus a chance. Unbelievable as she finds it, she still has feelings for him.

After what feels like an eternity to Gabrielle, Xena turns, squeezes the bard's hand and whispers, "Maybe you're right. Different does not have to be bad. I think I'll give it a try."

Xena sees her friend's face split into a wide smile and returns Gabrielle's hug. What she cannot see is that the bard's expression saddens behind her back and she is blinking back tears. However, Xena perceives something else, "Why is Gabrielle's heart beating so fast?" Before she can consider the matter longer, Gabrielle releases her.

"Are you ok, Gabrielle? Your heart's racing like mad", she asks concernedly.

"Ah … yeah. Everything's good. I'm just so happy and excited for you", she reassures her friend.

"Thanks Gabrielle! You are truly amazing!" the warrior says, gets up and offers a hand to the bard.

She takes it and allows herself to be pulled up. Together the two women set off back to their camp.

Back around the fire Xena and Gabrielle prepare the remaining fish for dinner and then discuss the battle plan for the next morning. After a while they are satisfied with their strategy and roll into their furs as weariness overcomes them.


	11. Chapter 11

Early next morning Xena is awakened by the sound of Gabrielle's quill.

The warrior sits up and looks around at her friend, "Gabrielle, why are you up so early?"

The bard, so absorbed in her writing, starts and hastily rolls up the scroll as Xena attempts to read it. "Ah, … I couldn't sleep any longer and just thought I'd write up our latest adventure", Gabrielle answers a bit nervously.

Xena senses her friend's unease and is worried. She remembers that Gabrielle was also writing when she came back from fishing the day before. But, after a short pause, the warrior decides to give Gabrielle her privacy, thinking that her writing is usually a way of processing events.

"Gabrielle, I'm always here for you. You know that, right?" Xena says softly, putting a hand on the bard's knee.

Gabrielle covers Xena's hand with hers and gives her a grateful look", I know, Xena and that means the world to me."

After a thoughtful silence Xena gets up and prepares breakfast while Gabrielle continues writing for a while. When the bard has finished, she joins Xena for their meal. Strengthened they leave the camp to set the trap for the thugs.

Soon the two women are busy collecting big branches and leaves to cover a deep pit that Xena found on her way to the stream the day before.

"It's really lucky this pit is here, cause digging one would have been a tough job", Gabrielle says, dropping some more wood over the already half covered hole.

"Yeah, apparently someone had the idea of building a trap here before we came along", Xena replies grinning as she continues covering up the pit.

The two friends work a while longer and when they are happy with the disguise of their trap, they sit down and drink some water to strengthen themselves for the upcoming fight.

After this short break Xena and Gabrielle approach the thugs' camp silently and both smirk at the sight. The men are all still asleep and snoring loudly.

"Well, I think it's time to wake them up, don't you?" Gabrielle asks Xena with a mischievous grin.

Xena nods, "Let's do this."

Together the warrior and the bard draw their weapons and charge into the camp. Upon hearing Xena's battle cry and spotting them the thugs scramble to their feet and get ready to fight. "We outnumber them five to one. They have no chance!" the thug leader shouts encouragingly. Xena and Gabrielle give each other a knowing look and the fight begins. Although they are well rested and really in the mood to teach these thugs a lesson, Xena and Gabrielle hold back. After all, they want the thugs to be able to follow them. And that's precisely what happens.

"Gabrielle, let's get out of here! They are too many for us!" Xena yells and the thugs laugh.

Immediately, Gabrielle sprints after Xena and out of the camp into the forest. As planned, the thugs chase after them intent on catching or killing the women. Soon Xena has disappeared into the trees and Gabrielle can't see her anymore. But the bard races on until she finally comes to a halt on the other side of the covered pit, her back against a large tree. She is panting hard and calling for Xena's help. When the thugs catch up they spot Gabrielle leaning against the tree, clutching a stitch in her side and looking terrified.

"Where's your friend now? Has she abandoned you and fled to save her own skin?" one of the thugs rasps with and evil leer.

"What's it to you?" Gabrielle counters in a mocking voice.

Thinking that, tired and frightened as she is, Gabrielle will be easy prey, the men surge forward to kill her. With a colossal crash they tumble into the deep pit and before they realize what has happened, Xena jumps out of the tree to the other side of the pit. She throws one end of a large and tightly woven net to Gabrielle and both women fasten it securely over the pit. Although the men try their best to break out they have no chance. The hole is too deep. They can't even get at the net with their swords.

"Well, enjoy a little rest before the local authorities come to collect you", Xena says with a smirk. She puts an arm around Gabrielle's shoulder, "We are so good together!"

Gabrielle puts her arm around Xena's waist and responds, leaning her head against the warrior's shoulder, "Yeah", she sighs, "We are a great team."

Xena notices the slightly sad tone and looks down at her shorter friend, "Are you sure you're ok, Gabrielle?

"Yeah, sure", the bard confirms immediately. "Let's go and tell the villagers that they're safe", and, giving Xena's hand a pull, she takes off for the village.

Xena, still looking worried, follows her friend.

When Xena catches up with Gabrielle, she grabs her arm and gently pulls the bard to a stop.

Gabrielle turns in surprise, "What is it? Something wrong?"

Still holding Gabrielle gently Xena says, "That's what I wanted to ask you. Gabrielle … you've not been yourself lately. I … I'm worried about you."

"Xena, I'm fine. Really! Don't worry. I just didn't sleep well last night", Gabrielle answers, smiling softly at her friend.

Because the warrior still looks skeptical she amends, "I'm really ok, Xena. Just a little tired. Come on, let's get to the village."

Xena is not entirely convinced but she agrees that Gabrielle really hasn't slept a lot lately.

Thus, she smiles back, "Ok then, let's go."

A couple of minutes later they arrive at the village square where a large crowd of people is gathered. Upon spotting the two women, the villagers move towards them with Marcus in the lead.

He is smiling expectantly and says, "Accomplished warriors that you are we have no doubt that you've succeeded."

His eyes rest on Xena again so she answers, "Yes, Gabrielle and I have trapped the thugs in a pit in the forest outside your village. Now one of you needs to ride to the king and get the royal guard here to arrest them."

The crowd cheers. Marcus walks forward and spontaneously embraces Xena. The warrior is so surprised that she stands stock still but manages to pat him on the back awkwardly before pulling away. Meanwhile Gabrielle's heart receives a stab. Xena quickly steps away from Marcus but doesn't say anything.

Happy and relieved that the thugs are caught, the townspeople surge towards Xena and Gabrielle, "Thank you so much! You've saved us! Please come to the harvest feast tonight. We'd be so honored!"

Xena and Gabrielle exchange a look.

"Please, Xena, we'd be so happy to see you tonight", Marcus adds.

The warrior looks at her friend again, who smiles encouragingly, and finally Xena says, "Thank you, we'll gladly come tonight."

The crowd erupts with delight as Marcus' face splits into a wide smile and the two women smile back.

"Thank you for the invitation. We're looking forward to the feast", Gabrielle amends.

After a short pause Xena says, "Well, Gabrielle and I should really go now. We'll be back for the feast at sunset."

Both give a polite smile, nod and then walk off together.


	12. Chapter 12

Back at their camp Xena slumps down on her furs puts her hands behind her head and takes a deep breath. Gabrielle looks over at her but can't find the right words to say. So she remains silent and joins Xena, sitting down on her own bedroll.

"Gabrielle?" the warrior asks.

"Hu?" the bard says and looks at her friend.

Still gazing up at the clouds Xena begins, "Do you really think we should go to the feast? I … I'm nervous about it."

Gabrielle is surprised and is, just this once, glad that Xena cannot see her face. "Xena, these people have invited us because they're grateful and we'd be rude not to go. And … and Marcus … he … he's really looking forward to spending time with you. … Xena, he really likes you and this could be your chance to reunite with the love of your life", she finishes, a silent tear running down her cheek, unnoticed by Xena.

After a moment's silence, Xena sits up and Gabrielle quickly wipes away the tear.

"Well, I'm not sure but if you say we should go, we go. I trust your judgment more than anyone else's, Gabrielle", Xena says with a sigh.

Gabrielle smiles somewhat weakly but Xena, whose thoughts are already at the feast, doesn't notice.

"Right. So, if we're going to do this, we should wash up and get ready. Sunset is not so far away", the warrior adds getting up and extending a hand to Gabrielle.

She grasps it and both women make their way to the nearby stream. They take a bath and wash their clothes. While their garments are drying they lie down in the grass covered in their towels. In silence the time passes as both women are lost in thought.

"Wow, I'd rather not go to this thing somehow. Marcus makes me uneasy. I kind of want to try to get him back but he's so different. I just don't know how I feel. And Gabrielle is so supportive and sweet. God, what would I do without her? I'm so blessed to have a friend like her."

"God, what am I gonna do? I would so love not to go but Xena deserves this chance. She deserves to be happy. Still, I'm so scared I'll lose her if she gets back together with Marcus. But I love her and have to do the right thing."

Coming out of her reverie, Gabrielle gets up and walks over to check on their clothes.

"They're dry enough to put on. Come on, we need to get moving", she says and hands Xena her leathers.

"Thanks", the warrior replies, taking her things.


	13. Chapter 13

As the sun sets behind the nearby hills, Xena and Gabrielle enter the village. They are immediately surrounded by people who praise them and invite the two women to sit with them. Smiling Xena and Gabrielle take their seats.

Marcus then stands and spreads his arms wide, "My friends, this harvest feast is very special. Please join me in welcoming and thanking our saviors and honored guests Xena and Gabrielle."

Everyone claps and cheers and together they raise their goblets for a toast. Xena and Gabrielle smile and nod politely and happily.

The two women are enjoying the evening with excellent food and good company. Gabrielle is talking animatedly and tells the people some of her and Xena's adventures.

Precisely when the two friends are relaxed Marcus comes over, "Would you do me the honor and dance with me?" he asks Xena in a soft voice.

The warrior is startled and remains frozen for a moment, but when she feels Gabrielle's hand squeeze her knee, she says, "Ah, yes, thank you."

Marcus extends his hand and Xena gets up taking it. He gives Xena a wide smile which she returns and, hand in hand, they set off towards the dance floor.

Torn between happiness for Xena and terror of losing her, Gabrielle watches them go and start dancing. When people begin talking to her again, she shifts her attention back to the villagers.

"Can you tell us more about yourself and Xena? How did you meet?" a woman asks.

Gabrielle smiles and begins the story, "Well, one day Xena saved my village from some slave traders. She then stayed overnight at my family's home. I was very young then and immediately fascinated by her, her life and skills. You see, I'd always dreamt of having adventures and telling stories about them. I'd always wanted to be a bard and Xena seemed to have a life very much worth putting into story."

She pauses and her glance strays towards the dance floor.

"Please tell us more, Gabrielle!" the villagers prompt her.

"Ah, … Xena and I talked for a long time that night. I tried to convince her to take me with her but she didn't want to. But, when she left the next morning, I followed her secretly. Of course, I got into trouble and Xena had to come to my rescue. And then, somehow, we became friends and ever since then we've been travelling together", Gabrielle finishes the story, her eyes again focusing on Xena and Marcus.

She can see the two dancing slowly and Xena seems to be comfortable. She's looking at Marcus with a kind expression and he's obviously overjoyed at having her to himself. Overwhelmed by her feelings Gabrielle excuses herself and, saying she needs to walk a bit after having so much of the delicious food, gets up and leaves the table.

As Xena approaches the dance floor holding Marcus' hand, she finds herself drifting back to the time of their relationship. It does feel wonderful to touch him again but Xena is still uneasy.

"Thanks for coming and for giving me this dance, Xena", Marcus whispers.

He turns to face her and they start moving to the music.

"Xena, I know we haven't known each other for long but … but I have this feeling…", his voice trails off.

"Yeah, not for long", Xena answers, thinking how bizarre the situation is.

Marcus plucks up all his courage and says, "Could you imagine settling down here with me?"

Xena does a double take and stares at him, completely taken aback by this question.

"Well, …", she tries to find the right words, "I like you but you know I'm a warrior and … and I fight and you are a devout follower of Eli. I don't think this could ever work, Marcus", she finishes.

"Marcus?"

"Ah, sorry, Felicus!" the warrior corrects herself quickly. "You just remind me very much of someone I once knew", Xena adds.

"But couldn't you stop being a warrior. Wouldn't it be wonderful not to have to fight anymore and to have a home?" Marcus asks.

At these words Xena tenses and frowns at him, "No, Felicus. I'm sorry but my destiny has always been the way of the warrior", she pauses and looks over Marcus' shoulder at Gabrielle telling a story to the raptly listening villagers, "And, for a very long time, my home has not been a place, it is a person."

"But … what … how?" Marcus stutters confusedly.

Xena squeezes his hand, smiles warmly at him and says, "I'm sorry, Felicus. You are a good man. You deserve someone who can really give you what you need and want. And I can't do that. I'm sorry! Good bye, Felicus."

With that she turns and walks away, leaving Marcus standing nonplussed in the middle of the dance floor. When Xena looks towards the table in search of Gabrielle, she can't spot her anymore. Letting her gaze wander, Xena glimpses a trace of blonde hair disappearing into the trees at the edge of the village. She follows Gabrielle's tracks and finds her standing on a little hill looking up at the stars.

Although Xena's approach is entirely soundless, Gabrielle can sense her and turns around.

In the moonlight Xena can see tear tracks on her friend's face, "Hey, what's wrong, Gabrielle? And please don't say you're fine. I know you're not", Xena says in a pleading voice.

Gabrielle hesitates and, as much as she wants to tell her best friend the truth, she asks, "Why are you not with Marcus? It looked like you two were having a great time."

Although the bard tries to keep the bitterness out of her voice, Xena catches a trace of it and a sudden thought hits her.

She inhales sharply, "Gabrielle … we did have a good time but it could never have worked."

Gabrielle looks at Xena and the warrior notices a hopeful expression that the bard tries to hide.

"Xena, I … I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Shrugging slightly, Xena explains, "We are too different, Gabrielle. He is not the man I once new. He wanted me to give up my way and my destiny to be with him."

Gabrielle frowns but Xena senses that her friend starts to relax.

"Gabrielle, … were … were you worried that I'd sacrifice our friendship for Marcus?" Xena finally asks, putting all the clues of her friend's odd behavior together. "Was that why you were so distracted and why you didn't want me to see your scroll?"

At this question Gabrielle nods, buries her face in her hands and starts to sob. Immediately, Xena walks forward and embraces her friend, stroking her back and holding her tight.

"Oh, Gabrielle", Xena whispers, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea all this hurt you so much! I'm so sorry!"

"Xena", Gabrielle sobs, looking up at her friend, "I'm sorry too! I know this is incredibly egoistic. But I really meant what I said about wanting you and Marcus to have a second chance."

She pauses and Xena gives her an adoring smile while wiping away Gabrielle's tears and shedding some herself.

After a while Gabrielle continues in a strained and sad voice, "After all, … it was my fault Marcus died in that battle so long ago."

In utter shock but realization finally setting in, Xena gasps, "Oh god, Gabrielle! You were not responsible for Marcus' death. I told you he died a hero's death in that battle and that was the truth!"

"I know, Xena but you said he died saving innocent people", Gabrielle sobs. "I passed out, you had to leave him to save me and when I was out of harm's way he'd already been overpowered and killed", she finishes, bowing her head.

"Gabrielle … how on earth can you know this? You were unconscious", Xena asks in surprise, taking the bard's hands.

Gabrielle lifts her head, "Xena, we've travelled together for so long and you've taught me so much about warfare. I'm not the little girl that followed you from Potedeia anymore."

For a moment Xena is lost for words and remembers her first encounter with Gabrielle all these years ago.

"Why didn't you hate me and leave me after Marcus' death? How can you have lived with me all these years and done all these incredible things for me, when I was the reason you lost the love of your life? Xena, how?" the bard asks desperately.

The warrior is so taken aback by these questions that it takes her a while to recover her voice.

"Gabrielle", she begins, "I never, for a second, blamed you for Marcus' death and I could never have hated or left you! You are my best friend, my soul mate, my family!"

Gabrielle's eyes fill with tears again, "But Xena, if it hadn't been for me he would have lived", she insists.

"Listen to me, Gabrielle. I CHOSE to save you that day knowing what it might mean! I WANTED to save you", Xena counters.

"Xena", Gabrielle breathes, "But why?"

"Don't you know that by now?" the warrior asks.

Before Gabrielle can say anything in reply, Xena goes on, "You are the most important person in my life, Gabrielle. You are the reason I am who I am and I don't ever want to be without you."

With these words Xena grasps Gabrielle's shoulders and the bard finally believes her friend.

"Xena, I don't know what to say. I feel the same way about you. You're my best friend too and I couldn't imagine a life without you. I love you and am endlessly grateful for our friendship", Gabrielle says and hugs Xena tightly.

Xena looks into Gabrielle's eyes, crying happy tears, "I love you too, Gabrielle and our friendship is the most important thing in my life", she whispers and returns the hug.


End file.
